goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zabbeth
Hello This is my talk page... deal with it. Zabbeth 18:47, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Template I borrowed your Smash Bros template Erik. Hope you don't mind.Zabbeth 22:34, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I'm Off To Wikitroid! I changed my mind. I can't leave this site. Although I will still say come and join Wikitroid.Zabbeth 13:34, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome... Though I'm sure it's just probably something done for every new member to the site, and in fact, may even be automatic, thankyou anyways for the welcome and the tips. Though I'm new to the wiki engine, I hope to do my best to contribute to the site. ^-^ RoleOfDATS 04:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Well it's not automatic you can be sure. So thanks for the thanks :).Zabbeth 14:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I would like to thank you for the welcome and for the comment about my name. ^_^ I intend to help as much as I can though may not be much for awhile with the new wikki site I just made needing much of my attention Kat- "Tis better to die in hope than to live in despair" 21:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm a former... no, that's not the right word.... I'm a wikipedian, and I know about those tips, and how it's not automated, etc (there was a bot for it, but it ended up failing, and spamming people's talk pages, so it got banned...) but anyways, Thanks, and hi! Just wondering, what piece is #93? I don't think I have ever listened to it.... suzumebachi 18:37, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, so that is what it is? *pokes brother* I told you there was a #93 :-) >>http://goldensun.wikia.com/wiki/User:Suzumebachi suzu{me}http://goldensun.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Suzumebachi bachi~ ~ ~ 17:54, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Boo-Yah! Number 5 Baby! I've been Number 6 for as long as I can remember. Now I'm moving up again. Watch your back Erik. Someday I shall claim that Number 1 spot.Zabbeth 20:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ah crap. Knocked back down to 6.Zabbeth 17:14, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome (back) :P Hey, I've been here before. Not new to GSU... Just kinda forgot about it for a good 3 years while college decided to stomp on me. But thanks for the welcome anyway! :D AlishaShatogi 16:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome (pt 2) Thanks for your welcome. I have this account because I was a member of GuildWiki before Wikia acquired it; do you think it would be OK for me to create a new account without the GW- prefix? Not sure about the rules on "sockpuppets" here. —Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) 18:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I have no problem with it but just to be safe you had best ask Erik. I don't think he'll mind though.Zabbeth 17:20, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I seriously doubt that's anything to worry about; I'm pretty sure there's plenty of people who end up creating different account names for different Wikia wikis before realizing that all Wikia wikis are linked together like that. If you're planning on using a different account identity for here than from GuildWiki, it should be fine for any of the Wikia higher-ups that that might possibly notice that you keep consistent to using only your proposed GS Wiki account on the GS Wiki. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome! Though I've already familiar with most of the tips you provided, I still appreciate it. DarkSamus89 16:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for the help!!! i'm not really sure i'm doing things right. The forum i'm looking is about sheba being one of the main characters and other people continually destroys her name so i joined the wiki to defend her... hehehe sounds funny but i'm an avid fun of gs especially her sigh... --Mist and gale 10:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) do you know the cheat to name all the main characters even felix and jenna.--Death909 18:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) do you know the cheat to name all the main characters even felix and jenna. the computer am on is at school and blocks all game sites. oh i dont a computer--Death909 20:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah So about 3 weeks ago my computer fried. This is the first time I have had a chance to use one since then. I regret to say I will not be able to frequent this site as much as I used to. But it should not be much longer until the problem is fixed. Until then, I will try to visit here at least once a week.Zabbeth 18:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :You should be pleased to hear that the polls seem to have started working again. So at the start of November, in addition to the new month polls, I plan to have the previous several months' polls posted back before that and announce that everyone should recast their votes in it. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:59, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Nice job. I look foward to voting again.Zabbeth 19:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) thank you thanks for the tips